Dominating Carol
by CarsRock14
Summary: This is the second part of a series. Part one is 'Dominating Dixon'. This is pure CARYL. What happens when Daryl sees another man checking out Carol? SMUT! Mature Content.


I don't own the Walking Dead. I am not associated with the creator, writers, actors, or franchise. This is just for fun.

* * *

Dominating Carol

**...**

**Carol**

She knew he wasn't going to be gentle with her. Truth be told she didn't want him to be...Carol had been showing two new men around what had once been Terminus. She'd stopped outside the fences to explain how they maintained them and patrolled them.

Carol knew that one guy, David, had looked openingly at her exposed cleavage in her tank top. He had also started standing pretty close to her unnecessarily. Almost rubbing his chest up against her back. David was also completely unaware that her protective hunter was off just a little ways off.

Carol smiled anticipating Daryl's reaction. It was a new side that no one in their group had ever expected to see. He was big on PDA with her, and seemed to be hyper aware of any man showing an interest in her.

David smiled at her thinking that her smile had been for something he had said. It was that moment that Daryl looked up and saw how close he was to Carol...and how he was looking at his woman. She loved it. Not that he was jealous. No, he would never have anything to be jealous over...it was imagining what would happen in bed later that Carol loved and couldn't wait to experience.

...

**Daryl**

Daryl could admit it. He was extremely protective and possessive of Carol. Not in an unhealthy control freak sort of way, but in a animalistic-she's my mate sort of way. It'd been that way since the first time they had been together. That had been the best sex he'd ever had in his life. His experience had really only been with prostitutes and random women from a local bar. Never with someone he was in love with...actually...he'd never been in love before. Daryl already knew that Carol was and would be the only woman he would ever love in his life. She filled his heart and loved him unconditionally. Just as he would always love her unconditionally.

Before they had gotten together, Daryl had resigned to the fact that he and Carol would never be more than friends. Daryl knew that physical intimacy would never happen. He'd wondered what Carol would do if he found relief in another woman. Then he wondered what he would do if Carol found relief in another man. That's when he decided it wasn't worth the risk. He didn't have to have sex to survive...he never had before.

He'd dreamed of being with Carol. Daryl often jerked off to images of himself being between her legs and her mouth on him. Afterwards, Daryl would pretend it wasn't her that had made him explode, because he knew it would make him unable to look her in the eye later.

Of course, that had all been before...before he'd pulled his head out of his ass and went to her. Daryl never believed that the actual experience with Carol could shatter what his imagination had been able come up with...

...

"Calm down Daryl." Rick told him. Rick could see the hunter's eyes narrow as he watched David slide up next to Carol.

"He doesn't know she's taken yet. He's new." Rick continued trying to rationalize.

"He's about to fuckin' find out!" Daryl growled starting forward. Rick gently placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Daryl tensed but didn't shake it off like he instinctively wanted to do. This was his brother. Rick meant well.

"Don't be like that." Rick told him.

"Like what?" Daryl growled.

"Like a possessive asshole." Rick told him. He'd seen the change Daryl had went through over the past few months. Though he hadn't lost his natural hunter instincts and observations...the man had loosened up. Not that he could be outright gleeful...he was still surely, but Rick had seen the change in his PDA with Carol. The way he relaxed when she'd touch him. The way only she could bring him out of a rage.

"I'm not being possessive. I'm just not gonna stand by and watch that fucker rub on her." Daryl told him. His fists tightening at his sides.

Just then Rick and Daryl saw Carol casually lean in and say something to David. They saw David turn and look towards Rick and Daryl. David's face went white.

Carol smiled at him and patted him on the back. Then David turned and took a step away from Carol.

"See..." Rick told him.

Daryl raised an eyebrow. Carol smiled and waved at him. Daryl frowned. He still wasn't happy.

...

**Daryl and Carol**

Carol was in the library looking through the books. She kept them pretty organized, adding more to them each time they came back with some from a run.

She was just shelving some books when she heard the door open and close behind her...then she heard the click of the lock. She smiled to herself knowing it was him.

"Come her woman." Daryl told her. Carol slowly put the books on the shelf, and turned to look at him. What she saw sent heat straight to her center. She felt herself moisten with want at his lust filled darkened eyes.

...

Daryl was standing there, eyes deadlocked on Carol, his stance predatory, and he had a rope in his right hand.

A thrill went through her. She knew him seeing David so close to her, and David's obvious attraction towards her would push him to an edge. An edge she was more than happy to embrace.

Carol smiled knowing that the games were about to begin, and she was...oh, so ready to play...

...

In three long strides, Daryl was across the room, and in front of her. Her chest heaved at the electricity his body was producing.

His eyes asked her the question, and her eyes answered it...

Daryl grabbed Carol's hand, and drug her over to the wall. There was an exposed beam just high enough that Carol would be able to touch it with the tip of fingers if she stretched. Daryl had been eyeing that beam for the last few weeks.

When they got to the wall, Daryl swung the rope up and over it. Then taking Carol's hands, he tied them together then stretched them taunt up over her head. There was tension, but not enough to hurt her.

"Is that okay?" Daryl asked Carol quietly.

Carol sighed and nodded her head. She wanted this...she wanted all his frustration, his anger and his claiming of her. She knew the anger wasn't directed at her, but Carol knew she sure as hell was about to benefit from it. Her body trembled in anticipation.

"I'm not gonna be nice Carol." He growled against her ear.

"I don't want you to be." Carol told him. Daryl pulled her into a deep kiss. His tongue claiming her mouth. She whimpered against him and he growled against hers...

"These clothes gotta go..." Daryl told her. With that he reached behind him and got his knife out. He brought it up to the front of her top, and pulled the fabric away from her body. He took the knife and slowly sliced the fabric down the middle...exposing her breasts to him. Carol felt her panties dampen. Daryl dropped the knife and palmed her breasts. He loved the weight of them.

"Saw the fucker checking these out..." Daryl growled...then leaned down taking one breast into his mouth. He sucked on Carol's pink nipple and she moaned. She pulled at the rope tied around her hands. This made her chest thrust forward.

"Are these mine Carol?" Daryl asked her as he switched to her other breast.

"Yes." Carol moaned softly.

Carol felt his tongue circle her other nipple and her clit tingled in response.

"What did you tell him?" He asked Carol as he stood up and undid her pants...roughly pulling her pants down and off. He'd never been so glad she liked to run around barefoot in the library. Probably, so she could curl up with a book on the couch more comfortably.

He crashed his mouth against her kissing her so hard she lost her breath...Daryl pulled away looking into her eyes, waiting for her answer.

"I told him..." She started catching her breath. "I told him that I appreciated his interest, but if he looked over...he'd see a man with a crossbow that wouldn't." Carol told him in a whisper. Her blue eyes staring into his...

"Damn straight." Daryl told her. His eyes taking in her exposed breasts, smooth stomach and silk panties. She looked good enough to eat, and he already knew how fucking fantastic she did taste. He licked his lips at the memory of her flavor.

"Gotta be in you Carol. Not gonna be gentle. Gotta remind you that you're mine. Gotta claim my woman." Daryl told her through gritted teeth.

Carol nodded. Excitement running through her.

At her nod, Daryl ripped her panties off, and thrust his fingers up inside her. Carol sucked in her breath, and her wetness flooded his fingers.

"Damn, you're so wet Carol. So, fuckin' wet. You want this rough baby. You want all of me at once?" Daryl asked.

"God YES!" Carol begged. Daryl undid his pants, let them drop to the floor, and pulled his large throbbing dick out of his boxers. He gave it a few pumps with his hand enjoying Carol's eyes on him. He noticed she focused on the tip where his pre-cum glistened.

He stepped forward grabbed her legs, and wrapped them around his waist. He leaned her against the wall to allow slack in her arms as they were tethered to the beam.

Then taking his hand. He took his throbbing dick, and thrust it all the way into her hard. Carol cried out at the sensation. Daryl moaned at the silkiness that was her. He didn't move.

Carol lost all rational thought at that hard thrust, but now he wasn't moving. It was driving her mad, and she wiggled on him in frustration.

"Daryl...please." Carol begged. Whimpers coming from her.

"Are you mine Carol?" Daryl asked as he pumped once into her.

"Yes!" She said.

"Say it." Daryl told her.

"I'm yours Daryl. All yours...only yours." Carol told him. With that Daryl slammed into her again. Each thrust getting harder. Each thrust taking each of them to closer to the edge. Daryl took one hand and let it go between them...he rubbed at her clit, sending tiny tremors through her body. He felt her muscles start to tighten within her. Carol was close.

"Talk to me baby." Daryl told her. He liked it when she talked dirty. Something about how proper and polite she was in public versus how dirty and wanton she could be when they were having sex...it turned him on so bad he found he could be hard for hours just looking at her when they were out with the others.

"Fuck me Daryl. Fuck me hard. I need to feel you balls deep in me. Please baby. Ride me, use me...I'm yours." Carol told him.

Daryl felt his control slipping. This wasn't making love...this was a claiming. He pulled out from her, and she cried out in disappointment. Feeling empty suddenly at the loss of him being in her.

Daryl flipped her around to where she had to steady herself on the wall with her forearms. Daryl then thrust into her from behind. Pounding into her...taking his one arm, he wrapped it around her waist. Then taking his finger, he put it in his mouth and licked it...then he slowly slid it into her asshole.

Carol thought she was going to die from the sensations gong through her body. She'd never felt so on fire, so intense...so in the zone. He pumped hard into her the whole time he fingered her ass.

"God, yes Daryl!" Carol began to cry out. Tears coming from her eyes at the sheer pleasure of it.

Still he pumped, she felt her orgasm burst through her. The universe exploding before her eyes and the whole galaxy. Still he pumped...Daryl never let her catch her breath, and Carol was suddenly on top of another orgasm. Her heart pounded in her chest. Breathing was difficult. Carol was experiencing such a pleasure, that she barely recognized that he'd flipped her back around, undid the ropes, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and drove into her against the wall.

Carol felt him shoot his cum inside her coating her. There was so much of it, it was already dripping down her thighs, and he was still in her. He put his head in the crook of her neck, and tried to catch his breath. Carol grinned broadly.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt ya' did I?" Daryl asked now concerned.

Carol ran her hands through his hair.

"No, baby. I'm so good...you don't even know." Carol told him and kissed his lips. Daryl smiled back at her.

"God, you're so fucking addictive Carol." Daryl told her.

"So, are you." Carol told him.

"Guess that makes us made for each other then huh...?" Daryl told her hugging her tight, and slowly withdrawing from her.

"Did you ever doubt it?" Carol asked still being held tight in his arms.

"Not for a minute woman." Daryl told her.

* * *

**THE END.**

Review if you get a chance.

Not sure that many people are enjoying these 'smutty' stories of mine. Just trying to gauge any writing of future ones. :)


End file.
